turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Remembrance (Political Ideology)
Remembrance was instituted by President Blaine after defeat in the Second Mexican War. Prior to Blaine's election, I would say the culture was that of appeasement to the CS. I think this artilce should be changed. ML4E 21:50, 25 June 2007 (UTC) I just did some small edits. Actually, even before the edits, this was more of a stub than anything. TR 22:17, 25 June 2007 (UTC) I added the eagle and crossed swords emblem, seeing as it played an important role as the visual representation of the Remembrance ideology. IC79 21:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Anti-Immigration Question on the changes by 149(etc). The original article indicated anti-immigrant sentiment which was reflected in the GW1 books especially by the Soldier Circle types. However, 149 indicates strong immigration continued. Given the age of Floral and Paul Mantarakis, both POVs, it does suggest extensive immigration continued after the MW2. It seems to me that a synthesis of the two points is in order. ML4E 00:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't think it was anti-immigrant sentiment per se so much as an off-shoot of ethnocentrism and xenophobia. I remember Scipio once reflecting how every group that had to flee oppression, with the exception of Confederate blacks, had always found a welcome in the US. Turtle Fan 05:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Webster We need a page for Daniel Webster in Southern Victory. He is said to be a hero of Remembrance ideology, and appears on U.S. coins. (anon) :Despite signing off on the Fugitive Slave Act? All right, give us a citation and then go to town. New historicals are always nice, and discovering they've been there a while and we haven't gotten around to creating them is nicer still plus a bit embarrassing. Turtle Fan 10:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Found it. Given his status as a Unionist New Englander, Webster is pretty obvious given what we know about Remembrance. ::Don't feel too embarassed about us missing this. It's a throw away line--useful for our purposes, but pretty throw away. Plus, aside from SA, TL-191 isn't nearly as well covered here as it looks. TR 16:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Remembrance=Lost Cause "Lost Cause, another political and cultural movement similar to Remembrance that emerged in the 19th century after a major conflict (Civil War/Second Mexican War) and became widespread as well as embraced by many (Southerners/Americans) to commemorate their loss in a war." Ok first, Fictionboy, when an admin undoes your edit, don't begin to presume you get to redo just because. Second, we've already discussed at Talk:Vicki dolls why we don't create external links to wikipedia or many other sources. External links are almost exclusively for shared universe works where Turtledove has written in someone else's canon. If we cared about the Lost Cause, we'd create a page for the Lost Cause. Third, the "lost cause movement" is not even the best analog. Remembrance on its face has much more in common with the revanchist movements in France after the Franco-Prussian War than it does with Lost Cause. You may argue to keep, but since we don't do the external "see also" at all, you're going to have be pretty compelling. TR (talk) 17:21, July 18, 2018 (UTC)